


Выписка из истории болезни пациента палаты номер один клиники святого Мунго

by merryginn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Тест для начинающих колдомедиков, написан специально на первое апреля





	Выписка из истории болезни пациента палаты номер один клиники святого Мунго

**_рукописный текст, готический почерк  
_** В середине весны, когда вовсю набухают и прорастают Мерлиновы яйца, магглы отмечают день дурака, а волшебный мир празднует день рождения святого Мунго.

 

* * *

 

 ** _рукописный текст, скоропись_**  
Абрахам Айзек Джейсон Мунго, прозванный также "святым", известен всем, кто хоть в чем-то причастен к волшебным наукам.

Простейшее episkey – его раннее изобретение.  
Методика избавления от запора и застарелых предрассудков - тоже.  
Жизнь Абрахама Мунго полна подвигов и превратностей: карьера его началась с должности смотрителя Александрийской библиотеки, но вторжение Цезаря в Египет быстро положило ей конец. Зрелище знаний, невозвратно погибающих в маггловском пожаре, изменило юного волшебника, и он взялся за медицинские и метафизические эксперименты над рабами-магглами, попутно основав неподалеку от тогдашнего Рима храм Асклепия и Урании.  
Согласно Метафизике Аристотеля, Абрахам утверждал, что в каждом человеке, будь то маг или маггл, скрыта целая вселенная. Задача колдомедика - правильно направить исходящие из нее потоки энергии, чтобы не сжигали они на своем пути все живое и доброе в пациенте.

 

* * *

 

 _ **отдельная страница, машинопись, перевод с арамейского**  
_ Подобно всем практикующим магам того времени, Абрахам Айзек жил, нисколько не скрываясь, среди магглов, много путешествовал и занимался философией. 

Однажды в окрестностях Иерусалима будто бы встретил он волшебника из Галилеи, который проповедовал на площадях и в синангогах, и вроде бы поспорил с ним о возможностях возвращения из царства мертвых.  
Разгоряченный и раззадоренный, волшебник из Галилеи на виду огромной толпы воскресил недавно умершего, и немало уязвленный этим Абрахам поклялся превзойти того чародея в колдовстве.  
Вот так, дождавшись, когда магглы поймали и распяли его соперника по чародейству, проследив для чистоты эксперимента за окончательной гибелью и тайным захоронением того по маггловским обрядам, пробрался Абрахам в погребальную камеру и воскресил умершего, хоть воскрешение это почти исчерпало запас сил самого чародея.  
Этот же мудрец из Галилеи оказался весьма примечательной личностью, так что эхо от честолюбивого этого волшебства прокатилось по всему маггловскому миру, став, отчасти, причиной крушения самого Великого Рима.

Неожиданные эти последствия чисто научного спора настолько обескуражили Абрахама, что отправился он жить на самую окраину империи, называемую Оловянными островами, в надежде, что великая римская культура останется нетронутой хотя бы там, и влияние могущественного галилеянина не коснется далеких северных краев.

Несмотря на печальный этот поворот судьбы Абрахам Мунго сохранил дружбу и уважение к воскрешенному им волшебнику, и некоторое время даже пользовал его маггловских последователей, если в том возникала необходимость.  
Впоследствии опыт этот немало пригодился самому Абрахаму при лечении магических ожогов и порезов. В то самое время им были составлены стихотворные заметки "Игры с огнем и дикими животными, а также способы излечения от печальных последствий оных", известные сегодня каждому уважаемому колдомедику, а также при изучении драконологии обязательные.

 

* * *

 

 ** _рукописный текст, готический почерк_**  
Поселившись на Оловянных островах неподалеку от Стены, Абрахам Мунго продолжил изучать сложнейший внутренний мир человеческой природы.  
По старой доброй привычке, сохранившейся еще от жреческого прошлого, Абрахам Айзек колдовал не палочкой, а тисовым посохом, и немало своих пациентов прикладывал так, что они исцелялись с первого удара.

Случилось так, что Абрахам Мунго единственный на Оловянных островах из магов и друидов мог понимать парадоксы Амброзия Мерлина, а потому увлеченно занимался вместе с ним обратимой трансфигурацией людей и драконов, возродил в Шотландских горах породу снежных узкокрылов и забавы ради напустил одного их них на любимого Мерлинова фамильяра - уэльского краснобрюха.  
Мерлинов краснобрюх выиграл сражение, и несколько столетий спустя посрамленный Абрахам перебрался на материк, думая впоследствии вместе с армией рыцарей-крестоносцев дойти до Иерусалима и погостить у своего возрожденного друга из Галилеи.

  
До Иерусалима волшебник все же не дошел - помешало отсутствие показного уважения к имени Господа магглова Христа, а также привычка ежедневно бриться и умываться. Но еще больше помешало Абрахаму старинное проклятие Мерлина, наложенное в день памятной битвы Белого и Алого драконов: как только Абрахам ступал на палубу корабля, с ним делались жуткие корчи, так что даже и до Вечного города попробовал он добраться верхом на драконе.  
Вечная печаль закрыла душу Абрахама при осознании того, что дракон принес его даже не в Рим, а в Пиренейские горы, что лежат между Испанией и Францией, и немало магглов, которые видели полет дракона и кормление его, прониклось страхом перед колдовством.

Дабы искупить вину перед тайным магическим обществом и просветить магглов, Абрахам взялся учить монахов по монастырям, много бродил и тут, и там, будучи немало при том гоним и поношаем, но в магическом мире за терпение и кротость свою снискал звание святого.  
Учил он свойствам трав, цветов и минералов, а также способам сохранения равновесия стихий в организме, и немало распространял трудов Аристотеля, а также своего друга, Ибн Сина из Ургенча, почитая их наравне со своими, а то и превыше.

 

* * *

  
**_рукописный текст, кисточка, руническое письмо_**  
Почему на день рождения святого Мунго маги трижды подбрасывают в воздух монетку, а потом зарывают ее под тисовым деревом?

  
Нетрудно объяснить: странствуя по миру, святой забрел в один небольшой монастырь неподалеку от Флоренции. Холера не пощадила в нам никого, кроме одного монаха. Сидел он в келье и писал своей труд, озаглавленный "Оракул", и сама смерть стояла за правым его плечом. Когда увидел такое святой Мунго, то воткнул он свой посох в землю и посох пророс, став тисовым деревом. Немало удивилась Смерть такому чуду, а святой стал играть с ней в орлянку, и выиграл трудолюбивому монаху немало дней, чтобы тот успел завершить свое творение.  
Совершив сей подвиг, святой пошел дальше, но более не осталось у него ни посоха, ни палочки, так что пришлось колдовать скрытно, словами и мыслями, и много времени прошло, прежде чем вернулся он на Оловянные острова, а еще больше времени, чтобы втайне от магглов построить при драконьем питомнике лечебницу для волшебников.

 

* * *

 

 ** _распечатка, отдельный лист формат А4, times new roman_**  
Лечебница св. Мунго до сегодняшнего времени является одной из самых знаменитых в магической Британии. Абрахам Айзек Джейсон Мунго до сих пор живет в ней  в качестве одновременно врача и пациента, но мало кто может зайти к нему, потому что никто не знает точно, где искать палату номер один.

Ходят слухи, что портрет святого можно увидеть на карточках от шоколадных лягушек, но большее время там видна только торопливая надпись, словно сделанная мелом на грифельной доске: "Занят. Зайду попозже". Зато в трудах самого святого постоянно появляются новые записи и пояснения, а порой от его имени выходят новые книги, написанные старинным круглым письмом.

  
Еще есть легенда о том, что святой Мунго целые дни напролет играет в орлянку со смертью, и каждый раз, когда монетка падает на ребро, в маггловской семье рождается новый волшебник.

 

* * *

  
_**рукописный текст, круглое письмо**  
_ И так повелось, что в самом сердце весны, в день рождения святого Мунго, когда магглы дурачатся, как дети, волшебники незаметно сажают рядом с их домами и дорогами саженцы тиса, и под корень которого из деревьев кладут небольшую монетку.

Магглы же по невежеству своему этих обычаев не знают, и на такой тис говорят, что вот, "вырос сам собой".

Еще в тот день маги дают детям сжечь лист пергамена, пепел собрать, а потом сами же из пепла тот материал восстанавливают и будто бы обработанный таким образом пергамен становится недоступен для лживого слова.

  
Именно на таком пергамене записана наша история, сложенная в день рождения святого Мунго и в память его.

 

_20.12.2011_


End file.
